Pairings
by TheCupcakeNerd33
Summary: What would happen if everyone was bored and drew what the best pair was? This exactly. I HATE SUMMARIES! so please R an R!  rated T because i don't want anyone going crazy psycho on me ;3


**One Shot: Pairings**

The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon is at the Hinata household. Keroro is slacking off again and is out of Gundom toys to build and nothing is on T.V. And gathers up the platoon, the Hinatas, and their friends. Natsumi, Fyuki, Angol Mois, Saburo, Koyuki, Aki, and Momoka were sitting on the couch while Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, and Dororo sat on the floor. Keroro stood up, "Sooo who want to make a story!"

Aki, "Oh! Comedy GOLD! I'll grab my paper!"

"Okay! So, what do we do now."

Kululu, "kekekekeke, I believe you think of something awkward."

Tamama, "Like how Giroro loves Natsumi!"

Giroro blushes and Natsumi looks up, "What?"

Giroro rushes, "NOTHING! Well what about Tamama's MAN CRUSH on Keroro?"

Tamama, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Keroro, "KEROkerokerokero! Who wouldn't have a Man crush on this BEAUTIFUL face!"

Koyuki, "Natsumi, didn't you tell me about Fyuki's little relationship?"

Momoka, "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!"

Fyuki, "hehehe noooooo..."

Dororo, "Tamama? Did you just mumble something?"

Tamama, "How did you hear..."

Dororo, "Ninja..."

Tamama turns into his devil-self, "Not only do I love my Keroro but I love my CANDY!"

Angol Mois, "He's MY UNCLE though..."

Keroro, "Now, I'm flattered, but let's start! Everyone grab some paper and a writing utensil and draw the best couple you can think of, now first lets make a list so there are no boring repeats. I, of coarse, will be drawing me and my gundams! Ah, now who's next?"

Natsumi, "Now, I don't even know WHY I'm doing this, but... I'll draw Saburo and-" Giroro becomes jealous and Natsumi sees, "Calm down, I was saying Saburo and-"

Giroro barges in, "WHY ARE WE EVEN DOING THIS!"

Keroro, "KEROkerokerokero, you're right let's just start." Everyone starts to draw. Natsumi draws herself and Saburo in the park, Fyuki draws himself and an alien(not a frog alien), Angol Mois draws herself and Keroro on a date, Saburo draws the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon, Koyuki draws herself and Dororo in the city, Aki draws a planet filled with colorful alien frog and herself in the back round saying, "I'm gonna be rich!", Momoka draws herself and Fyuki in her mansion, Keroro draws himself with all the Gundom toys he could imagine up, Tamama draws himself and Keroro jumping on Angol Mois, Giroro draws himself and Natsumi on a romantic walk while both of them are shooting a gun, Kululu draws Tamama and candy, and Dororo draws himself with real friends/his friends when they care. Keroro gets up and collects all of the drawings, "Okay, now that we all finished, I can collect all these and read them out loud because I have nothing better to do! KEROkerokerokero! KEROkerokerokero!"

Giroro becomes embarrassed, "GAH! I need mine back!"

Kululu, "Why? Draw something, EMBARASSING? Kekekekeke!"

Giroro turns red, "Yes... I MEAN NO!" he quickly grabs his drawing, scribbling out Natsumi, just to show himself shooting a gun.

Keroro, "So let us see what we have here! Boring, boring boring... OH let's see what we have here! It looks like Natsumi's work..."

"NATSUMI!" Giroro yells

"Yes corporal, Natsumi. It looks like to monkeys holding hands..."

Natsumi grabs Keroro, "LISTEN TOAD! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME AND SABURO IN THE PARK! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND! NOT ALL OF US CAN BE MOZART!"

Fyuki butts in, "Actually, Mozart composed music!"

Still in rage, Natsumi screams, "NOT HELPING!"

Momoka sees "her Fyuki" in "danger", "NOBODY YELLS AT MY FYUKI! EXCEPT FOR ME IF I HAVE AN OUT BURST BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT...!"

Giroro sees Natsumi getting screamed at, and with rage starts shooting his gun everywhere, "WOULD EVERYONE JUST LEAVE NATSUMI ALONE!"

Tamama sees Angol Mois going to Keroro for comfort, "IT ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT YOU _MOIS!_ TAMAMA BLAST!" and just like that, the room was filled with anger and yelling, luckily Kululu knew where Giroro kept his ammunition- Well, who doesn't! It's in a tent!-and went to go get a bomb, he got one and threw it. Dororo saw and sliced it, "ARE YOU CRAZY! It'll only make them worse!"

"kekekekeke, or it'll make 'em shut up!"

"Only to make my Koyuki happy."

Saburo walks over, "Hey, can I have the honors?" He throws the bomb and it lands right on Aki's lap. She ignores it, "I AM GOING TO BE RICH!" The bomb blows up and quiets everyone down, and ruins Aki's work. Fyuki tries to comfort his mom, "It's okay! It'll probably happen again someday!" and just like that, it was done.


End file.
